How Luna saved our lives
by Wild Heart1997
Summary: This is a story about 2 humans (I know original or what) who end up in equestria thanks to Princess Luna, how they overcome living in in a new world and how they where remembered. WARNING contains self harm in the first few chapters and language throughout the whole story. Also first story so don't go easy on the criticism. Review if you want, and thanks for reading. Accepting OC's
1. Last day on Earth

I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I force my numb arm over to turn it off. I look at it once more to check the time displayed on it. It read 8:20. Somehow I could fell that today would be different the other days, whether it be for the better or for the worse, I didn't really care.

After having a quick warm shower and getting on my grey trousers, white socks, blue shirt, navy jumper, then finally my black shoes. As I walk out of my front door I place by beats on my head and start to listen to Eminem's new album on my Ipod, until I get to my school.  
For my first two classes i just sat in the back asleep and not caring about what I was being taught. unfortunately this changed for my third class. The bitch of my school comes up to me half way through the class, drops a large book on my desk and begins to get on to me.  
"What do you think your doing"she asked.

"Sleeping, why?" I answered.

"Do you think you can pass your leaving cert if you just sleep all day for every class?" she inquired.

"It's not for another two years besides I haven't learned anything since coming to this school, you can't even control a class and you expect us to learn off  
useless dates and facts that wont even help us later in life getting a job." I returned

Seeing the look on her face and the jeers coming from the other students who were forced to attend school as well. She simply just replied with"Get out!" which I more than happy to do. I grabbed my bag, shoved the chair I was sitting in against the desk, opened the door and slammed it behind me. Then walking out of the main doors of my school and going to the one thing I knew would calm me down. My father's grave.

I bought a dozen flours from the woman outside the graveyard, went to the grave and paid my respect. I had a long time to think there and I came to the decision that tomorrow was going to be my last day on this fucked up world. 'I'll see you soon' was the last thing I thought before I left.

I walked home, unlocked my door and quickly locked it before one of the scumbag's tried to break in like last time. After making myself a sandwich from the remaining food I had left in my fridge, I went into my room, turned on the TV and Playstation to start to play Call of duty: Ghosts, until my best friend(who was like a brother to me)came back from the place I had just taken a half day from. I had three hours to waste so, I played until I got mad or Until I got my K.E.M strike I had been trying to get. I got 2 in back to back games and died 3 off at least twice. Then he got home. I ordered Domino's pizza and waited for it to arrive. He said that the teacher I walked out on had a mentle break down later on in the class and started crying. I laughed and wished I had stayed to watch it.

When the pizza finally got here, I dished it up evenly and threw out the scraps. Then I went back into my room and did what I do every night. I started to cut my left arm since my right arm was full. I had started to do this since my father that was done, I did a hundred push ups with a twenty-five pound weight on my back. It got harder to do with the blood dripping down my arms and started to cover the floor after about half way through. Once finished I cleaned my floor with a towel.

At 11:30 I started to listen to my music in bed until I fell asleep. I had an unusual start to my dream. It was pitch black. I looked around to see nothing but an endless darkness that continued on as far as the eye could see, until a creature unknown to me came out of a blinding light.

It was a dark navy horse with dark blue flowing mane and tail that resembled the stars,as well as blue eyes that were as clear as the oceans themselves. She wore a small black crown just behind the swirling horn on the top of her head. She also had a pair of wings on her side. Both horn and wings the same colour as her body. She wore what looked like a black necklace around her neck with a crescent moon in the centre of it, with a matching crescent moon tattoo on her rear.

She was the first to speak."Coram vobis princeps" she said.

A little confused by her appearance and what she said I simply just replied, "What?"

She realised her mistake and answered my confusion with her answer. "Oh sorry, kneel before your princess strange one"

I did what she said and knelt in front of her. I then replied when I knew what the second part of her statement was. "I'm not the strange one, I've never seen a creature exactly like you before, what and who are you?"

She answer saying "I am Princess Luna, along with my sister Princess Celestia we are the rulers of all of Equestria and its subjects, whether they be earth ponies, unicorns or pegasi. I raise the moon and my sister raises the sun for our subjects, Young one, now what and who are you?"

"I'm Alex, your majesty, I'm a human on the plant Earth just an ordinary kid nothing special about me. If you don't mind me asking why are you here miss Luna?"

"Since I am the princess of the night I look over all my subjects and I noticed you were having a bad day, so I want to ask you, would you like to come back with me to Equstria?"

To say I was surprised was a understament, I was speechless. Luckily I could think about it really. "unfortunately, Miss Luna, I can't accept your offer, I can't leave my best friend behind after everything we have gone through. It's either both of us on none of us."

"I understand you have a strong bond with your friend, it's almost as strong as mine with my sister. Fortunally for you I can take you two and three of your possessions' with you. What would you like to take with you?"

"Thank you miss Luna and I would like to take my Ipod, my doctor dre beats and my charger for my Ipod, that's all I will need but, I'm not so sure what he wants." I knew that I could simply live with just that, but I had no clue what he wanted.

"You are welcome Alex, and I will have the items you asked for at my castle when you arrive, I'll keep them safe, I will see you soon I'm going to see what your friend wants." she said

"He has a little bit of anger issues I would recommend going in as just a voice and ask him three items that he owns that he can't live without. You will get an answer that way and it will be easier for you Princess." I told her.

"Thank you for the warning,I will see you soon." Suddenly everything started to go dark once again, then a flash of light and I awoke in a world new to me.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

I awake in a brand new colourful world, filled with pure white puffy clouds and extremely green grass with little bits of dew shining with the golden sun reflecting off of them. I notice that I am in a small little clearing in the centre of a dark forest. I get up off the grass to have a little look around. Then I remembered what Luna had said that my mate would be joining me in this new world as well. I realised that there wasn't enough room for both of us to be in the same clearing, so I decided to go for a little wonder around for any signs of life around here or to hopefully find him, before he gets confused about what has happened. I head to my right and after a minute or two find a dirt pathway out of the forest. As I walked down the pathway I caught a glimpse of light and movement. Instinctally thinking it was my friend, I started to walk towards it unknowing if it was him or not. Eventually I came a cross a swamp like tree with voodoo horse heads around the building, a smaller than usual door and windows emitting light. The unusual building caught my attention, so I walk up to one of the back windows to have a look for any signs of life. When I look in I see a sick greenish walls with a caldron in the middle of a hearth. Small multi-coloured bottles hanging overhead and on walls with various candles lit around the room accompanied by yet more voodoo horse heads. The only thing that looked normal in the one room deep house was a low bed with a pillow and a yellow cover filled with brown circuler dots. Knowing that I wasn't going to get help off the nut job who lived here I slowly backed away back into the forest. After a little more searching my best friend I managed to exit the forest to come across another small building. This time it was a cottage. The roof is covered in grass and bushes and is filled with runways, holes and perches for animals. The house its self has a lot of windows and a red door that opens the top and bottom of it. Things the owner might be in as animals going and out as the please, I figure that it may be better if both of us was to talk to her than just me. So back into the forest.

About twenty minutes after finding the cottage, I finally find my friend sitting in another small clearing that may have just been a little smaller than the one I first woke up in. I walk up to him noticing he is still sleeping grab a fallen stick and start to poke him in the back with it. It didn't take him long to wake up and end up tackling me to the floor after realising he wasn't at home in his bed anymore.

"You little prick that wasn't funny and where the fuck did you leave me? are we in the forest down the road from the school?" He questioned thinking that it was a prank I pulled on him.

"No, we are in someplace that I have never seen before, have you not noticed it's a whole lot brighter and colourful" I told him.

He looked around and realised that I wasn't joking with him. He got of me and asked "Then where the fuck are we?".

"I don't quite now I woke up around an hour or so ago over in that direction, all I know is that there is wierd buildings all over this place, I found one that I'm pretty sure a psychopath lives in and another with an animal hoarder lives in. So pick who do we talk to for answers?" Answering his question with a question of my own

"I think I want to keep my kidneys' so the animal hoarder." He answered

"Ok then, follow me" I told him

After another twenty minute walk back there, we arrived outside the cottage. Knowing that he didn't like talking to people I went up to the door knocked on it  
and heard a faint female voice from inside call out "Just a second, please"

So we waited until the door slowly opened up to see a pale, light gold coated pony with wings, with cyan eyes and a pale, light rose colour for her mane. The second she seen both of us, she slammed the door and flew as fast as she could out an open window and screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHH".

"Well that was interesting" he said, the only thing I think either of us could say in a time like this.

"I know, should we follower her?" I asked concerned that our appearance had scared her.

"I think we should, I want to know what else is going to fly away screaming from us." He answered with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice as he said that the sarcasm and what he just said I started to walk off in the direction she flew off in. Not wanting to know what else was around he soon caught up to me.

* * *

After a little walk came across a large village filled with timber-framed houses that had distinct thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors, a long road filled with a marketplace with other ponies selling vegetables, fruit and other food. Knowing that others may do the same as the light gold pony did we went around the edge of the town not being seen. The only way we knew we were going in the right direction is because we could hear a commotion going on in a large tree with a lot of windows in hollowed out branches with at least three balconies, one of which had a telescope on. Knowing that's where the pony was, we snuke thought alleyways until we were at the back of the house. Since the only way in with alerting others was through the kitchen window. He went first and I went after him, unfortunately I knocked over a mug and it smashed on the floor. I quickly finish getting through the window and hid in a corner before a pony with a mulberry purple coat, a dark sapphire blue with violet and brilliant rose streaks and violet eyes. She also had a six point pink surrounded by five white six pointed stars tattoo on her flank. She was like Princess Luna as she had wings and a horn. Sitting just behind her horn sat a more simple and angular than Luna's with pink gems on each of the crown's points. She looked around noticed the window was open and the curtains moving frantically with the wind walked back out and said "Must have been the wind". The window closed and was surrounded by a light raspberry aura. This probably wasn't the best time to say that we are here to apologise to the one that flew away earlier, especially after breaking and entering. So I gave it a minute, signaled my friend to wait until I gave the word to come out. I went over to the doorway knocked on the door. I had quick look at who and how many was in the room. There was six ponies and a small dragon. I noticed that the one who came into the kitchen earlier was sitting at a small desk with her horn having the same aura glow that was on the window. She was holding a small quill in front of her with a scroll on the desk. Behind her to the left was the light gold pony who started to shiver in fear, knowing that I had followed her and that my friend would not be to far behind. I also got to see that she had tattoo but of three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings. To the left of and right of her were to normal looking ponies also with tattoos. The one on the left had a light gamboge coat with a light olive mane and sap green eyes and was wearing a light brown stepson hat with three red apples and green stems and a green leaf on each apple. The other had a light raspberry coat with a messy raspberry mane and tail with light cerulean eyes, her tattoo was three balloons the outer balloons were blue that had yellow strings, the middle was yellow with blue strings. Just in front of them three was pony with wings and a very light cerulean coat with a multicoloured mane and tail ranging from a light red, light vermillion, light gold, sap green, cornflower blue and a moderate violet. Along with her cerise eyes, she had a tattoo of a rainbow lightning bolt with the red, gold and blue of her mane on it emerging from a cloud. Looking ready to pounce at me I quickly looked at a very elegant pony that had a horn with a light gray coat, indigo curled around three times and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry and beautiful azure eyes with three light blue. diamonds for her tattoo. The dragon had light mulberry scales with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ears, harlequin spikes and pistachio eyes. He was standing in front of the previous described pony with an arm out to protect her. All I heard before being tackled to the ground by the pony in front of the three was a familiar scared voice saying nervously "that's him".

Then the pony that attacked me asked me" How are you, and why did you follow Fluttershy here."

I knocked her off dusting myself down and answered" What the fuck, I came here to apologize for scaring her, not to be attacked."

A lit bit of realisation of what I had just said she soon apologized while rubbing the back of her neck, "Oh sorry,"

A bit pissed off I reply with "You should be, Who do you think you are just attacking someone who is trying to apologize for scaring off someone? Huh."

"Well you did break in" She quickly added

"Point taken, whose house is it and I'll apologize as well." I answered still annoyed at what she had just did.

"It is my house or it was at one time, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She politely intervened. She then thought it was best to introduce the rest of the people in the room to me." This is Rainbow" points to the one who had assaulted me, still rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment." You have already met Fluttershy" Pointing to the pony cowering behind the other two, to nervous to say anything. "Sort of" I said under my breath so that they couldn't hear it." This is Pinkie Pie" motioning to the pink pony waving at me "Heya". "This is Applejack" pointing to the pony with a hat, as she tips it to me. "This is Rarity" pointing to the pony behind the dragon "charmed". "Last but not least my baby dragon spike" the dragon in front Rarity steps forward "Hi". "Nice to met you all" I tell them all so I don't have to introduce myself to them all.

Fluttershy was the first to speak up "Where's your friend".

Knowing that I couldn't talk my way out of this I had no choice but to come clean, I walked back in the kitchen and motioned for him to come. He nodded and remained quite, then nudging me to speak up. "I'm Alex and this is Dara".

Twilight and Spike seemed to somehow to know we were human and asked "How did you get here, was it the mirror?"

Not wanting to tell Dara that I was the reason that we are here I answered "What mirror? I was asleep, heard a voice that asked what can't I live without and then woke up here with him." summarising the events but the way Luna most likely did with Dara

"You said you were dreaming?" Twilight questioned

"Yeah, why?" Getting a little nervise about what she knew.

"It must have been Luna. But why would she bring you here?" She started to think before turning back and said "Spike, take a letter for Princess Luna."

Trying to not lie I say told her "That name sounds familiar"

Twilight and Dara both looked at me differently, Dara with confusion and Twilight with the fact of being right. "Perfect, so it was her." Twilight said and moved closer to Spike and started to tell him what to write.

"Dear Princess Luna,  
I think I may have come across someone you may know and helped bring here. They can stay with us tonight as it is late. Tomorrow we shall bring them to you and your sister. I await to your reply.  
From Princess Twilight Sparkle"

Once Spike finished taking down the words Twilight asked for him to, he blew a green flame onto the scroll. It turned to ash and flew out the window in the direction of the mountains. "You can can stay here tonight, I have a guest room upstairs for one of you and the other can take the couch." Twilight told us.

"You take the room I'll be grand on the couch." I whispered to Dara who just seemed like he didn't know what to do in this situation. I understand it's not everyday you wake up in a new world that unknowing to you, that your best friend brought you to have a better life, especially through all the shit we have gone through.

"Suit yourself" he said then turned to Twilight and asked her where it is "It's been a long day and I'm really tired from all these surprises can you show me where the room is please."

Twilight nodded and Spike spoke up "I'll take you to your room. Spike then turned and headed up the stairs followed by Dara.

Once he was gone I turned to Twilight and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear "I have not told you the full story, I would prefer to say it in front of Luna and so that he can get use to this place before I tell you all the full truth". She turned back to me looked me in the eyes to show that I was now telling the truth.

She then turned to her friends and said "It's getting late I think you should all head home and get some rest before the train ride tomorrow. Meet back here at 11:00 in the morning. Good night girls." They replied in unison "Good night Twi". Twilight closed the door after them and said "I'll see you in the morning. Good night Alex."

I replied simply with "Good Twilight and thank you for allowing us to stay here for the night."

This brought a smile to her face, she then said "Your welcome" then walked upstairs to leave me to fall asleep.

I sat down on the couch moved the pillows for me to be comfortable then thought to myself,_ 'Well how am I going to tell Dara this and how will he react. He's not been the same since he lost his whole family. I'm the only one he has left. Well hopefully tomorrow will be better'._

* * *

**Hey it's just me. If you are wondering about the colours I used to describe the mane six, I went on to the wiki for the show and just transferred the colours from there. I know it may be cheap but its better than just saying 'there was a pink pony with a lighter pink for her messy mane and tail', I didn't do it Luna that was myself but I am going to do it Celestia and anyone else who will be seen more as the chapters go on like Cadence and Shining and Vynal.**


	3. Day 2

**Before you kill me in the reviews (Please do all criticism is good for me) I will inform you know that I can not to Applejack's country accent. Therefore she will have less lines than the other mane 6 (unless someone wants to do AJ's lines for me) Sorry**

* * *

**Day 2**

I awake in Twilight's treehouse on a fairly comfortable couch, to find that the sun is rising outside at that minute. I got off the couch and stretch out my arms and legs. I put on the plain black long sleeve t-shirt that I first found myself in this world. I look around for a clock but unfortunately I am unable to find one so I walk up the stairs a little to see that both Twilight's and the guest room doors are both closed with snoring coming from Twilight's room. That means that so far I'm the only one up at this time. I walk back downstairs and into the kitchen which me and Dara broke in to last night. I look around the kitchen and find the fridge, open it and notice that it's almost empty with only milk, butter and eggs. I got an idea of a way to thank Twilight for allowing me and Dara to stay the night before they bring us to the Princesses' castle. I open up a few presses to find the one material I was missing, flour which luckily was in the third press I opened. Going back to the first press I opened and taking out four plates and a large frying pan. I opened up a drawer and took out four knifes and forks. Then walking over to the table, I layed out the knifes and forks along with the plates while moving the chairs around so that everyone was sitting across from someone else. Know was the time to start cooking, I got out a measuring cup, a wisk and two large bowls from the second press I opened. I cracked three eggs into the bowl and wisked them until fluffy, while this was going on I melted the butter into the other bowl, then poured the milk and butter into the mix. I turned on the stove and started heating up the pan, using a small bit of butter on the pan so it wouldn't stick. After that I then started to pour a little of the mixture into the pan. Waited about three minutes and flipped it on to the other side for about another three minutes. Thinking ahead I went back over to the presses and got out a larger plate to leave the pancakes on. I did this another seven times until the mixture was gone. I didn't have to wait long for the others to wake up. Twilight and Spike, who literally floated over to the table, where the first down, a minute later followed by Dara.  
Twilight was shocked as she sat down in between Dara and Spike asks me " What's this for?"  
"It is a way of saying thank you for allowing us to stay here and for accidentally breaking the coffee cup last night" I told her. She looked over at Dara who I knew he knew that my cooking isn't the greatest, except for when I make either pancakes or lasagna was starting to dig in taking the first two pancakes off and start to devour them, then she looked over at the mouth-watering Spike who took of the next two pancakes off and smelled them before tucking into the pancakes. She levitated the next two pancakes on to her plate, picked up the knife and four with her magic and cut a small bit off the pancakes and bring the fork up to her mouth to eat it, then a long "UMMMMMMM" came from Twilight just as I sat down, before Dara finished his and started to eye the two slowly moving on to my plate. Dara, Spike and Twilight finished theres before I started my second.  
"Tastes like any other pancake" Dara said with a small grin  
"It's almost as nice as Pinkie's" Twilight stated.  
But soon interrupted by Spike who said "No, it is better than Pinkie's"  
Feeling a little embarrassed, I started to blush for a second then sarcastically say "So, I take it that you don't like it?" then to have a look of shock came over Twilight and Spikes face before Dara starts laughing soon followed by me.  
I then realised there was some mix just on the left of my mouth I ask Twilight "Can you tell me where the bathroom is I need to wash my face"  
She noticed this aswell and told me "Just up the stairs, first door on the left."  
"Thanks" I said. Just before I went for the bathroom I grabbed the plates, placed them in the sink and said "I was a pleasure to cook for you and Dara will be more than happy to clean up for you". He started to stare daggers at me before washing the dishes. I ran up the stairs and opened the door for the bathroom. I went over to the sink and turned the tap to fill my hands full of the clear water before throwing it at my face. I repeated this two more times before looking up at the mirror just above the sink. I looked at myself, my blue eyes, my face with a few freckles and some spots all around my face, my golden brown hair was messed up so I put it back into the comb over from the left to the right with a flick at the front. I turned around, picked up one of the towels on a rack beside a pony-size bathtub and dried off my face. I closed the door behind me as I left then went back down the stairs.  
I started to wonder something "Twilight?"  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Where and when are we meeting up with the others?" I asked.  
"Oh, we are going to collect everyone before we head to the Train station. It will probably take us an hour to get everyone, but the train is always on time so if we leave in ten minutes we will be there with some time before it arrives" she stated.  
"Ok" I said, then walked up to Dara and said to him "Guarantee she's the control freak of the group", That made Dara chuckle a little.  
"What was that?" Twilight asked as she heard Dara chuckle.  
"Nothing." I quickly say making Dara and Spike both chuckle.  
"Good. Are you ready?" she asked to draw the situation to a close.  
"Well were ready when you are" Dara says as we both get u and walk over to the door.  
She locked the door behind her and started to walk to the left of the house and says to us "Lets get your friend Fluttershy first."

* * *

We walked down the road we first followed Fluttershy down towards the library. As we walked down the streets, Dara and I noticed that every one of the ponies that seen us where just staring at us, like they had seen a ghost. Dara got a little shy, while I felt like we were the centre of the attention,the bad kind, so both of us walked closer to Twilight and Spike. Occasionally one had the courage to speak up either asking "What are they?" or "How did they get here?" I even heard one say "I wonder if Lyra has seen them yet?".  
After another five minutes of this we finally got out of the town and on a dirt road that would bring us to Fluttershy's cottage. It only took us a minute or two to arrive at her cottage. The animals where scouring away from us and the birds where flying away from us. This drove me mad, thinking that everything hated us for absolutely no reason other than being a foot and a half taller them and because we where humans. If anyone of the pegasi or unicorns came to earth they would be captured and tested also if they had watched an hour of the news they would ask to be back in this world. I calmed down when Fluttershy came out of her cottage with an even more unusual creature opening the door behind her until he notices us and somehow appeared in front of us. His head is horse-like with a deer antler on the right and a blue goat horn on the left, a long fang, different sized crimson pupils surrounded by a light yellow, a goat beard along with white bushy eyebrows. His right arm was that of a lion with his left was an eagle claw. His right leg is a lizards with his left being a goat. In addition he has a bat's right-wing and a Pegasus' left-wing, a horse's very dark grey mane and a dragon-like snake's tail that had a white tail turf.  
Thankfully he talked to Twilight first, "Twilight. How are you?" he said in a fairly happy voice.  
"I'm good Discord, but I thought you where ment to be helping Princess Celestia this week?" Twilight questioned.  
"I am, I'm just here to check up on my favourite group of ponies." Discord said in an overly happy voice.  
"So she asked you to give her some peace" Twilight asked with a small bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
"She never wants to have any fun anymore especially today with 'Important' guest arriving later on today." Discord told her while literary putting speech bubbles appear with the word important inside them.  
"Cool" Dara said amazed by what Discord managed to do.  
Discord turned his head 180 degrees without moving his body and asked "And who are youse" while disappearing and reappearing around our bodies.  
"We are her important guests you got kicked out for." Dara stated.  
Discord then released the two of us, then asked us "What's so special about two ordinary humans and how did you two get here anyway."  
"Nothing is special about us and Princess Luna brought us here for some reason." I spoke up and walking up towards Dara so he wouldn't be over shun by Discord's height and abilities.  
This made Discord a little uncomfortable and clicked his fingers of his lion paw and appeared beside Fluttershy who looked a little nervous so I backed down not wanting to start anything that is a good bit taller than me with magical abilities that could probably kill me in a matter in seconds. Fluttershy then turned to Discord and told him something that I was un able to hear. Discord let out a sigh and disappeared back over to the door of Fluttershy's cottage and waved good-bye to us. She then walked up to and said "I'm sorry about him, he's a little grumpy about what happened with Angel earlier."  
"That's ok, so how's next?" I ask in Twilight's direction.  
"Oh, uh how about Applejack?" Twilight asks the group.  
"Yeah sure, is it far?" Dara asks a little bored already  
"It's across town." Fluttershy told us.  
"So why don't we split up it will be easier and a whole lot faster." I asked the group.  
They turned and looked at each other before Twillight turned back to me and said "Ok then me and you will go get Pinkie and Applejack. Spike, Dara and Fluttershy will go get Rarity and Rainbow. Meet back at the train station in half an hour." Me and Twilight went around to the left on the road and they headed to the right.

* * *

After a fifteen minute calm and quite walk down the dirt road we came upon a large apple orchard field, a farm-house and a barn. There was a small filly running in to the farm-house. She had a light olive coat with a amaranth mane a large light crimson bow at the back of her head. We walked closer to the farm-house to have the little filly open the door revealing her pointing at me and Applejack looking at me, then turned to the filly and say something to her. Applejack then kissed the filly on the head, closed the door behind her and started to walk towards us.  
"Howdy Twilight and Alex" she greeted us.  
"Hey" we both said at the same time.  
She noticed it was just us two and asked us "Where the others at"  
Twilight spoke up and told her "We split us. They have gone to get Rainbow and Rarity, we are meeting them at the train station after we get Pinkie."  
"Alright so what are we waiting for" she exclaimed and started to troth off in the direction we came from.

Another ten minute walk and we where back in town with everybody once again stopping there conversations to look at me in what I believe is either disgust or disbelief. I started to get annoyed at everyone doing this, so much that I wanted to just scream to see what would happen. Luckily for me I was pulled into an alleyway just before I did something I would probably regret. She wore a light aquamarine mint coloured coat , a cyan mane with white highlights with a horn on top of her head, cerise eyes and a lyre for a tattoo.  
She had me up against a wall and began to ask me a bit flabbergasted "Oh my Celestia, Drop wasn't lying. Your really here. How?"  
"Get off me." I told her, which she did with a little help from me pushing her away "First, thanks for not pulling me away from Twilight and Applejack, who defiantly notice that I'm gone and are not on a schedule to go meet Princess Luna, who brought me here and second who are you and why did you do this." I asked her with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.  
"Oh sorry, I'm Lyra and I know what you are and I can't actually believe you are here in Ponyville. Is it true that you believe in something called 'God' " she told me.  
"Yes but I don't believe he is real but then again I never believed that I would be talking to unicorns and pegasi who are myths in my world. Ok, I'm going to go catch up to Twilight before anything more weird happens, I guess I'll see you around and you can ask more questions later. Bye" I told her before leaving to catch up with Twilight and Applejack.  
"Ok, see you around." she said while waving at me. I gave a quick wave then jogged down the way I think they went.  
After a minute jog, I caught up to them. They where outside a larger building with what looked like gingerbread for a roof with a cupcake and three candles on top of the cupcake, waiting for me.  
"There you are, we were starting to thing you got lost. What happened to you?" Twilight questioned me, as all three of us walk into the building.  
The second the door was open, the smell of food hit me. My mouth even started to water up. There was a mare with a very light cerulean coat, light crimson with pale crimson strips mane, rose eyes and three cupcakes that had a pink cherry on top of pink icing, bringing around to food to all the other ponies in the building along with pinkie. Pinkie put down a tray of cupcakes on a table then went back inside got another tray cupcake as she came out and straight over to us and asked "Where's Dara? I made you two some cupcakes. I want to see the reactions of you two when you take your first bite of my cupcakes."  
"Yeah, we kind of split up and are meeting up later. Plus I kind of made breakfast, so I'm good for now. Maybe on the train?" I told her.  
She looked a little glum but replied with a smile returning to her face "Yeah that then means I get the to see both of your reactions."  
"Ok, so are you ready?" I asked her.  
"Yeah just let me tell Miss. Cake I'm going. I'll meet you outside." she told us and walked back in to the room she got the cupcakes for us and we walked outside and waited for her who somehow was outside before us.  
"How the" I was about to finish but Twilight nudged me and said "it's Pinkie." and walked to the left of the building to the train station I presumed.

* * *

We were the first at the train station, soon followed by Dara, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow who was hovering over them. The train station it's self was a small building with what I believed was hay for the roof.  
Dara walked up to me, pulled on my t-shirt for me to follow him and gave out to me silently so the others wouldn't hear him "I hate you for saying to split up, you have no idea the shit I've gone through with them four. They are going to be the death of me if they keep going on" he told me.  
Curiosity took over me as I questioned what he had just told me "What happened?"  
"Spike happened. We first went to get her because he begged, when we got there she tricked me into helping her get something for her and carry a bag for her. Then Spike got jealous and told me to back off so I did what I had to do when someone smaller than you threatens you. I laugh and asked 'Or what', he got mad and tried to burn me." He told me and I agreed with him while snickering at what he said last to my ginger friend. He gave me a look and then continued "I don't know why he likes her she's fucking posh, but that's something I could use against him. Then Rainbow is egotistical and obsesses about some group called the 'Wonderbolts' or something like that, saying there the amazing and other shit like that, then saying that she's the Fasted flyer in Equestria and will join them. So they will drive me insane but at least I've something against each of them."  
"Well that sound much better than getting pulled into a dark alleyway and have some random bitch go insane because she seen one of us" I told him receiving a look that he was going to start laughing at me, but before this could happen the train arrived and it matched everything around here perfectly. It had multiple yellow hearts on the ramp with a multitude of carts that had different coloured roofs with clean windows that had the sun reflecting off them. When it came to a stop plenty of ponies got off and again stared at us. I quickly rushed on the train to get the starring to stop with Dara following then the rest. Luckily we had a kart to our own. The setting was low and uncomfortable for me and Dara. Twilight told us that it will be about an hour and a half until we get there. Hearing this the one thing I wanted more than anything was my Ipod so I could let the time fly by listening to the Eminem's new album until I got bored and switched to other songs. I could tell Dara was felling the same. We sat a little away from them, I was looking out the window wondering if there was an actual reason Luna wanted to bring me here, while Dara was trying to go to sleep. I soon got bored and did the same, while the girls just talked to each other.  
We were woken by Twilight nudging me awake while Fluttershy was trying to wake Dara but wasn't having any look, so I helped her by pushing him off the seat. He hit the floor with a thud and started giving out to me "You fucking cunt, why did you do that?"  
"Where here retard" I told him and he looked out at the large sophisticated city he just arrived in.  
"Oh yeah" he exclaimed looking out the window.  
We left the train and started to walk down a long road which had an extremely large castle at the end. The city was amazing, extremely clean and almost everyone around was to busy being posh to look at us. It made the walk a whole lot better two not have everyone stop to look at you, instead they were being so too posh, wearing fancy clothes which Rarity looked at every dress and saying all the things right about them (now I'm agreeing with Dara she would drive you insane with that) and sipping tea. We arrived at the castle to be stopped and soon surrounded by guards. I whisper into Dara's ear telling him "Finally. This is going to be fun"  
Unfortunately a guard spoke up and said "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia is waiting in the throne room for you and your friends."  
Twilight spoke up and said "Thank you Flash" and they started to walk inside but the words that the guard said caught me off guard and I stood there still going over what he had just said 'Princess Twilight Sparkle'. I was staying with a fucking princess and I didn't even know.  
It kept repeating in my head until Dara turned around and asked while waving his hand in front of my face "Hello, is anyone there?"  
I snapped out of my thoughts and asked him "Huh what you say?"  
He replied with "Are you coming or what?"  
"Yeah, we better catch up to them" I told him getting a confused look from him before we both jogged up to catch up to them.  
When we caught up they where waiting outside a room with two large doors. Applejack asked me "Do y'all 'ave a thing for get'en lost?" she questioned, as the doors open with a very light golden aura. We walked in after Twilight had. At the top of the long room was a pony like Twilight and Luna, who were both Princesses' so I assumed she was one two. She had a light fuchsias white coat, a flowing mane with light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobolt blue and pale heliotrope. She also had light magenta eyes. She wore a matching gold crown and neckbrase with a magenta gem in the middle of them both and a sizzling sun tattoo on her flank.  
Twilight was the first to speak as she ran up to her, hugged her and said "Princess Celestia, I'm so glade to see you again."  
"Yes it has been a while hasn't it been." she spoke with a soft heavenly voice. "Now where are the guests my sister told me would be visiting."  
"Follow my lead" I told him as the group made may for me and Dara to been seen and we approached her. I bowed down to her and so did Dara.  
We stayed like that until Celestia told to "Rise, I'm Princess Celestia of Equestria, I rule along side my sister Princess Luna, we bring night and day to our subjects. Now who are youse?"  
"I'm Dara." He simply stated while not taking his eyes of Celestia.  
"And I'm Alex" I told her and then I started to wonder something "Where's Luna"  
"Right here" A voice that most of us had heard before called out from behind us as we turn around. "I believe these are what you asked for" she said walking up to me and Dara and lifting out the three items we both asked for from a bag which included my Ipod, beats and charger and Dara's Ipod, earphones and a football (or soccer ball for all the American readers).  
"Oh thank you Luna, I appreciate this and what you have done for us." I said allowed making everyone except for Luna get confused.  
"What are you talking about, you said you only heard a voice asking you what you couldn't life without " asked a confused Rainbow  
"Actually, to tell the truth, Luna came to me in my dream and asked would I like to come to have a better life." I told them, but to get my sentence finished by Luna "He declined and said that he wouldn't go with out Dara here so I brought him here two."  
Dara looked like he was going to snap but looked at me, I gave a slight nod and he then asked me "So you're the reason I'm in this place?"  
"Yeah, but I still don't know why you brought me here?" I directed my question to Luna.  
She then thought for a few seconds probably for an excuse then said "I don't like it when others get are unhappy" She said putting a smile on her face then walked up to me and nuzzled me, I pushed her a little trying to get some personally space.  
Then Celestia noticed this and said "It's been a long trip maybe you would like to rest up before for tomorrow when we will give you a tour of the castle and the grounds. Girls we have your rooms ready and I will get the guards bring you to your rooms Alex and Dara."  
"Ok see you later Princess" Twilight said as she and the others left me, Dara and the princesses in the room.  
"GUARDS" Luna yellowed out for two unicorn guards with White coats, blue manes and matching gold armour, came in the door and waited for her command "Will you take our guests here to the rooms in the north-west wing of the castle" she commanded, the guards stomped their hooves on the ground and we walked up to them for them to lead us to our rooms.  
"Bye" we both said in unison as we walked out the door for them to close behind us.  
_**Third person POV**_  
"Luna are you sure it's him, he is a little young isn't he? Celestia questioned her sister.  
"Yes. He is the one and you will see soon my dear sister " Luna told her sister  
Alex's POV  
"Hey, I noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off Celestia" I told Dara of what I observed.  
"So" he said quickly in a angry, childish voice.  
"You like her don't you?" I asked for him to get a bit embarrassed and didn't answer me which gave me my answer."You do. Oh this is to good, you should ask her out some time she's perfect for you. She controls the sun, your ginger." I told him starting to chuckle until he got enough and hit me in the arm.  
"Shut up you cunt. You want me to go out with her because I'm ginger, and the reason why I was looking at her is because I never meet Royalty dipshit." He told me with a small blush that I could barely notice.  
The rest of our trip was quite as the guards led us to our rooms. Dara got the closer room while I got the one just a little bit down from his. I stopped the guard just before he left and asked him "Hey can you do me a favour?" he nodded and I continued "Ok then, but you can't tell anyone about this. I needed you to get me a small blade about two inches wide. When you get it knock twice then one ok?"  
He saluted to me and went on his way. Within five minutes he was back. He gave me as I turned back around to marvel once more at the amazing room with a King sized bed, a dresser, a desk and a bedside table with a small lamp on it. 'I could get use to this' I though as I put on an alarm clock for in two hours to do my usual routine before falling in asleep in the soft bed.

* * *

I was awaken by my alarm on my Ipod, meaning I was time to get up and get some food. I checked the time on my Ipod and it read 19:00. I went out of the massive room I am being allowed stay in while we're here, and went to Dara's room to see if he wanted to come get some food aswell. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it or for him to call out from inside. A moment after knocking he opened the door.  
He looked like he was sweating, so I asked him "what the fuck where you doing?"  
He moved out of the way and I could see the football on the ground "Practicing my skills, what do you want anyway?" he asked wondering why I was at his room.  
"I got hungry and I thought you might be to so I came to see if you wanted to go get some food with me?" I asked him while holding onto my stomach showing him I wasn't messing.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute" he told me before closing the door. I waited for a minute then the doors opened up again. He had a confused look on his face before asking me "Do you even know where it is?"  
"No ,but that's why their here" I told him while motioning to the guards walking by. I tapped him on the shoulder for him to turn around with a blank expression on his face. "Can you take us to get some food?" I asked him. He nodded and turned around and walked on a head of us. Just before he turned the corner I shouted to him "Hey wait a minute, I forgot something". I ran back to my room grabbed my Ipod and put my beats around my head before running back after them. We then walked down a corridor before ending up in front of a room with two more unicorn guards outside. They opened the doors for us.  
When we walked in we were greeted by Celestia, Luna, the girls and Spike who were already enjoying their food. We sat at the end of a large rectangular table. Celestia called the chiefs out to take our order "Chief", when the doors opened there stood a brown stallion with a chief hat for a tattoo and one upon his head.  
He spoke in a French accent."Yes, Princess."  
"Would you be so kind to take our friends' order" asked Celestia.  
He walked down to us and waited for us to speak up. "If it's not too much, I would love some steak, medium rare please" I politely asked and then Dara asked for "I would love some lasagna"  
Everyone in the room just stared at us in surprise, some even had their mouth open. It was an awkward silence until Dara spoke up "Is there something wrong?"  
"We had no clue you were carnivores" Princess Luna exclaimed.  
"Oh is that a problem?" I asked.  
"Just a small one, we don't actually have any meat, we are vegetarians" Princess Celestia told us now getting over what we just ordered.  
"Well were actually omnivores but we prefer meat than vegetables." I informed them.  
I heard Twilight say to herself "Fascinating"  
"I guess I just have some soup instead" I told the chief who still waiting for our order.  
"I'll just have chips instead then" Dara said a little annoyed he couldn't have his favourite food.  
"It will be a few minutes" he told us then headed back into the kitchen.  
"So, is there any thing else we should know about your kind" Princess Celestia asked us.  
Dara spoke up saying "There is about 7.2 Billion humans, that live on 7 continents, with around 200 countries. We come from a place in Ireland, called Clonmel." Each part of his sentence got someone to look astonished.  
"Can you speak any other Languages other than Equestrian" Princess Celestia questioned.  
"You mean English? and Yes, Is féidir liom labhairt lena n-áirtear trí theanga seo, Béarla agus Spáinnis." I replied. Now everyone else in the room was speechless, and just in time for our food to be placed in front of us.  
I took a spoonful of the soup and it was one of the best soups I have had in a long time and I usually have one every second day. I quickly devoured the soup and Dara finished his chips. I looked up and noticed that most of them where still trying to figure out what I just said to them. The only one who some fine was Celestia and Luna.  
I thought it might be best if I get their attention again and snap them out of their trance. "Luna when you came to me in my dream, you spoke to me in a language I didn't know, what was it?" I questioned.  
"Oh that was Latin as your kind called it, It has been a long time since I last visited your world's dreams." she answered my question but brought more confusion.  
"Wait how long have you been alive?" I asked her curiously  
"Well I have been alive for over a thousand and eighteen of my subjects years" she told me bring more confusion when she finished.  
"Wait Latin was last used almost well over a thousand years ago." I told her because I knew my history well.  
"It had been a while like I said, but I thought that the language was still used." She said sounding a little upset for some reason.  
"It is known by a very few, and the main language of the world has been English or equestrian as you call it for about 500 years now." I informed her.  
Celestia noticed her sister was getting upset and decided to intervene "Well it's late and it might be good to have a rest before tomorrow". The girls nodded and went while saying bye to me, Dara and the Princesses. We then left a few moments later. The walk back was quite for us but we just listened to our music as we got to our rooms.  
Dara stopped me before I left for my room and asked for my help "Hey, could you help me move somethings around in my room?"  
He then opened the door as I told him "Sure".  
"Thanks, I just want you to help me move the dresser over to the other side of the room while I move the desk" he instructed.  
It took us less than a minute to have this done, but I got curious about why he asked for me to do this. "So why did you want me to help you with his?" I questioned him.  
"Effort of moving it on my own and I want to practice my touch." he informed me while getting the ball out from his bed. "Give you a game of walls?" He asked.  
"No, I'm going to do what I usually do I'll see you tomorrow" I told him as I walked over to the door.  
Dara stopped me and told me sounding concerned "Man, you have to stop it, it's not healthy and where did you get a blade in this place?"  
"I know, but it's so hard trying to stop, and guard gave it to me because I told him I would die if I didn't get one" I told and whispered in to his ear for the second part.  
"Give me the blade!" He said sounding angry.  
"Tomorrow, and I'll find another one around here somewhere, besides I'll just find another way to cause myself pain, remember the burning." I said to him in a quite voice before leaving.  
I walked a few feet down to my room and closed the door behind me so I could start while not being interrupted. I took off my t-shirt and looked at the scares that were from the previous times I had done this. I got the blade from under the mattress so it would be save. I look over it and see that one side was a little worn down compared to the other side. I put my beats on full volume and started to play Eminem's new album Marshall Matters Lp2 Deluxe version as I start to cut my left wrist twenty times until all my arm was covered in my blood, then I did the same on my right arm. When I was done I put the blade on the bed side table and started to do two hundred push ups since I didn't do any in Twilight's home. I started of fast as the adenine was high, but when it was gone it started to take its toll on my body and my arms when I was at seventy. The puddle of blood that dripped down from my arm wasn't helping either but I was concentrating too much on not falling in that blood underneath me that I had now clue that the door was open and someone was watching me until I saw a shadow approach and I could see something move in the blood. I kept going until I was at a hundred then I would take a quick break. When I got to a hundred I turned around to see that Princess Luna and Rarity was standing there behind me.  
They looked happy at first then they saw my arms and the puddle of blood on the ground and they got worried "Oh my, what happened? Who did this to you? Are you ok?" Luna questioned.  
I looked at her and lowered my head in shame for her seeing me like this and answered her "I did this, I do this almost every night to myself. I have been cutting myself since my father died and yes I'm ok"  
"But why" she asked in a voice that sounded sorry for me.  
"I do it to feel something and to feel the pain that my world suffers everyday and to teach myself self-respest."I told her making their jaws drop.  
"Please, let us help you." Rarity told me, Luna took my hand and brought me over to my bed. "This may sting a little" She used her magic and healed my arms closing up the wounds and was about to begin to remove all the scars that covered my arms, while Rarity used her magic to clean the blood of the ground.  
"Please leave the scars'" I asked still looking away from them. That got a questionable look upon Luna's face but thankfully she left them alone. "I'm sorry you had to see that" I told them then I got curious "Not to sound rude or anything, but may I ask why you are here?"  
"I brought Rarity here, to your room so she can make you some clothes as you have none here" Luna told me.  
"So you're a designer?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Why yes darling, I am indeed. I make beautiful gem incrusted clothes for a lot of famous ponies, Including the princess." she informed me.  
"Where do you get all your gems? I could use a few to barter for money here" I asked her curiously.  
"Well I go once every two weeks with Spike and he digs them up where I mark where they are for him" she told me sounding really happy about that which I could understand.  
"You mind if I come with you one of the times I would love to see some of them" I told her and thankfully what they had just seen was over with.  
"Why of course you can, you can hold on to the wagon for me" she said the last part faster so I would not hear it and just accept her offer.  
"For a third of the gems I will carry two wagons." I told her not realising how rare they were in this world.  
"A fifth and you have your self a deal, dear" she told me still giving me more than I wanted.  
"A quarter"I shot back quickly  
"Deal" I told her reacting out for her to shave my hand with her hooves.  
She did so and told me "I would have done it for a third I just wanted to see if you would go lower" she said making her and Luna who I almost forgot about start to laugh.  
"Don't you need to take my measurements?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"Oh right, I almost forgot" she says and uses her magic to get our measuring tape and a note pad and pen and recorded my measurements, I was a few seconds after that in which she was done and put away her stuff. She then informed me that "I will have your clothes ready for you by the weekend".  
She and Luna then headed to the door, Rarity exited but Luna stopped at the door and told me "I will be back when I have Dara's measurements, then we will have a talk about this" then exited the room.  
I put on a song that would have only been perfect for this situation and waited for Luna to return.  
She was back and said "Celestia will look over Dara for a while to make sure that he doesn't do anything like you did"  
What she just told me worried me so I had to ask her "Did you tell Celestia or Dara what happened?"  
She kept a straight face and replied with "Yes, Celestia knows, but Dara doesn't know and I told her not to tell your friend, but I can't guaranty that Rarity wouldn't say anything to the others.  
I calmed down knowing Dara didn't know and can't slag me for doing what I do in front of Luna and Rarity. "I don't mind them knowing, it's Dara I don't want to find out." I informed her.  
"Would you tell me where the blade is" she politely asked"  
"I threw it out the window so no one would see it" I lied.  
Unfortunately she already had it in front of her when I finished my sentence and raised an eyebrow at what I had said. Looking at it noticing the blood covered blade she asked "Then could you tell me what this is?"  
I looked at her and looked back away, I felt embarrassed and I turned my back on her as I sat on the bed. She walked over to me and sat beside me and put her soft wing around me. "I'm sorry" I told her and put my head into her warm fur.  
"What are you sorry for?" Luna asked as she looked down to me.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you and for you witnessing what I did earlier I just do it to actually fell something, I don't expect you to understand, your royalty, you can have anything you want." I told her with tears starting to for in my eyes and remove her wing from around me.  
"On the contrary, I know exactly who you feel, I was recently was freed from my thousand year banishment." she tells me as she looks out the window at the moon.  
"Why were you banished?" I asked looking up to her.  
"I raised up against my sister for my subjects preferring her sun than my moon. I turned into a monster and tried to bring eternal night." she told me continuing to look at the moon.  
"Cool, I would actually like eternal night, it's much better playing football at night especially when it's raining" I told her.  
She looked down at me to see that I was messing with her. "You really like my night?" she asked with a hint of being surprised in her voice.  
"Yeah" I say before being smothered by her giving me a hug.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I have nevered been told that they prefer my night than my sisters day." she thanks me and allowed me to breath again.  
I pant trying to get more oxygen into my lungs. "Your welcome, hey you don't mind if I go back to doing what I did before, but without the blood?" I question.  
Receiving a nod and a "Not at all, as long as I can stay for a little longer?" she asked receiving a nod from me.I put my beats back on and put back on Eminem's album, but at a lower volume so not to disturb Luna, unfortunately that didn't seem to work as she tips me on my shoulder. "Yes?" I ask moving the beats down to my neck.  
"Is it ok if I listen to your music with you?" she questioned bringing a confused look to my face .  
"I don't think you will like the songs' I have on my Ipod, but if you want sure just give me a second to find a few songs that you may like." I told her then sat on the floor and created a new playlist called 'Luna' and put some of the songs that my ex made me put on my Ipod.  
I had about 40 songs on the playlist with at least 30 song that she would like on it. I took out the wire and played the songs on shuffle. There was a few songs she wasn't overly excited when about when she asked for the next which I figured would happen a few times. She seemed to be happy so far, as she was carefully listening to the lyrics of Monster and When I'm gone by Eminem while moving her hips around for a few songs including Castle and Can't hold us by Macklemore. When I was finished my additional push ups I added since I didn't have any strain on my arms I looked over at Luna to see her asleep on the bed. The moonlight coming in through the window and meeting her flowing mane made her look astonishing beautiful so much that not even them words could her true beauty. Since she took my bed, I decided to respect her privacy and slept on the floor beside the bed. I turned off the music and looked at the time on my Ipod. It read 11:48. No wonder she was asleep, she must be under a lot of stress being a princess and having to adjust to a completely changed world must be hard too. I grabbed an unused pillow and started to fall asleep on the marble floor.'At least it's cleaner than my floor at home' I thought to myself before conking out.

* * *

Dara's POV  
I was kicking the football of the free wall in which me and Alex moved all of the furniture out of the way. I got one of them guards to get me some duck tape and made a goal, and a square in three random places, so I also do target practice if I got that bored.  
I hear the door open and ask while taking another shot for the top left square. Thinging it was Alex I ask without looking "You done cutting already that must be a new record. Want a game yet?"  
I was met with an unexpected female voice "I don't know if I would be any good, but I'll give it a try" I turn to see that it was actually Celestia standing in the doorway instead.  
"Oh sorry, I thought you were Alex" I reply with a bit of disappointment in my voice.  
"Sorry to disappoint" Celestia replies, "I just came to check up on you to see if you are ok with everything that has happened lately, from what my sister told me, I know that it can be hard to leave everything you are used to behind you, your friends, your family.  
"My families dead. The only friend I have is Alex. The only thing I really left behind is the only thing I love technology. It's just a fresh start in a new world is how I see it." I told Celestia making her gasp at the first part of my sentence, but she soon sounded relaxed when I finished.  
"Well at least you see the bright side in this. I have become quite fascinated in what you and your friend have said in the dinning room. What is your world like?" Celestia questioned while walking up to the bed and sat on the end of the bed.  
"Well first, your myths' in our world, we have normal horses like Applejack. Second, no one owns the sun or the moon, the way we get day and night is that the Earth moves around the sun and the moon orbits the earth. Most of the time you can still see the moon in the sky. Third, you would noy like my world, everyday somewhere in the worlds someone gets shot, there is at least two wars on at this world over stupid things." I told her making her look at me as I continue kicking the ball of the wall.  
"Tell me about where your from" Celestia asked while lying down on the bed and looking up to the ceiling.  
"Like I said earlier on me and Alex come from a country called Ireland, it would be a smaller country with plenty of natural untouched countryside, It's in the middle of the planet just a little north of the equator. Our planet is three quarters covered by water. I don't know that much about Earth though, I was never really good in school. Sorry" I answer her question.  
"And what about your family, what happened to your family, if you don't mind me asking?" She curiosity asks while looking at me to see how I would react.  
"No I don't you asking. My family died in a car accident, which is a machine that has wheels that can travel as fast as a train if not faster, the road was wet, another car tried to over-take us, it hit a bit of black ice and lost control, smashing in to the car, killing my brother and dad on impact. My mam died on the side of the road and my sister died in hospital three days later. I was the only survivor of the whole crash and ended up getting a settlement of a half a million euro, which is our currency, Alex took me in, with his dad and we lived of the money ever since, buying what we want, when we want. I'm forever grateful for what he died and it has been hard on us since his dad died." I told her not taking a single break for air. The only thing I could do how was remember what happened as a single, stay tear fell from eye.  
Celestia seen this, quickly got off the bed and rushed over to me just as I fell to my knees. I stared at her as she ramped her wings around my shoulder and said to me in a calm, soothing voice "Shhh, it's ok nothing bad will happen to you here. I'm so sorry for what happened to your family."  
"It's okay, I'm grand" I tell her whipping the tears away from my eyes.  
After a long minute in the hug, I push her away and tell her "It's been a long day for me, I'm really tired and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning, Good night Dara" Celestia says as she makes her way out the door  
"Good night Princess" I tell her as I make my way to my bed putting the ball beside my bed.

* * *

Celestia's POV

'I feel so sorry for him, he has gone through so much in such a short period of time. It's amazing to see him so happy even after what has happened to him.' I thought to myself as I decide to check to see who Luna is doing with Alex. 'If Luna was telling the truth she may need a light bit of help with him'.

* * *

Alex's POV

unfortunately my slumber only lasted around an hour as the door's slowly creeped open for me to awake in a panic. It was Celestia.  
She quietly walked up to me whispered to me "Would you like to sleep in a different room?"  
I nodded sideways to her and replied with "I've slept in worse conditions than this" I looked over at Luna as she rested peacefully "besides if anything happens I'm here and I can protect her."  
"That is very noble of you Alex, but what do you mean you have 'slept in worse conditions'?" she questioned while quoting me.  
"I was sleeping for about a fortnight on the streets this time last year, until my father who recently pasted away on my birthday took me in after I had a fight with my mother and left her saying I never wanted to see her again." I told Celestia, looking up at her noticing she was making a look of awe at me before I continued "We then took in Dara when his family died in a car crash and he had now one left, that's why I couldn't leave him in our fucked up world alone, he is like a brother to me." I told her with tears forming in my eyes as I look up to her.  
She looks at me and brings a wing around me while pulling me in to a hug, telling me "It's alright, I understand, I have the same bond with my sister, I could see you would do anything to make him happy."  
She releases me from the hug so I could tell her "If he isn't happy here, I would ask Luna to send us back" then putting my hands to my mouth and yawned.  
"I will leave to go back to sleep" She tells me  
I tell her "Good night" as she heads to the door.  
When she gets to the door, she slowly closes it behind her and whispers "Good night" as she leaves.  
I rest my head against the pillow again, this time I'm out when I make contact with the pillow.

* * *

**I hope that the changing POV wasn't to hard to understand. I also am thinking about adding in other's OC's every 5-7 chapters. If you want your OC to have a chance of being added send me a pm or place in review section. I will add two for the first then one each time until I finish this story. Thanks for reading. :-)**


End file.
